The application relates generally to a method, and corresponding device, for producing stacks composed of printed sheets.
Methods for producing stacks have high requirements with respect to cycle time and reliability to be able to process the supplied number of printed sheets. The cycle time should be as short as possible without reducing the reliability.
The European Patent Document EP-A-1 405 809 discloses an apparatus with a supporting device that is provided with a third support element for shortening the cycle time, wherein this support element can be raised and is assigned to the front end of the stack in the stack conveying direction. The third support element can be operated with guidance along the stack support, independent of a first and a second support element, thus resulting in more freedom of handling and a higher production capacity. The supporting device also functions as device for separating a following stack. This apparatus has the disadvantage of having a comparatively complex design for the supporting or separating device.